Every Heart has a Dark Side
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Summary: These are Poems that connect with the story I'm writing, these poems I wrote myself, What had happened to McCoy why was it that he went to Starfleet well it's like anyone could say Every heart has a Dark side this is Jocelyn's dark side first chapter is mainly from Joanna's point of view rated T for some sexual referance
1. Bloody heart Joanna's POV

Every Heart hast a Dark Side  
Summary: These are Poems that connect with the story I'm writing these poems I wrote myself, What had happened to McCoy why was it that he went to Starfleet well it's like anyone could say Every heart has a Dark side this is Jocelyn's

A/N: I own nothing Except the Poems and the Story be warned this is a melancholy Story meant for those who have a broken heart if this isn't your type of Fiction then move on but please review if you do read it so I know what you think

* * *

Bloody heart

Bloody Heart  
yes my heart did bleed  
you tore me apart  
a warning I did not heed

You promised me Love all of our lives  
for now I sit here in shame  
I wander in the corner dives  
for it is you who is to blame

Some can take the heat  
some cannot  
I never expected you to cheat  
for it is my heart you have shot

For our poor daughter without a dad  
she watched you hurt my soul  
I'll be the father she couldn't have had  
because you took me from that Role

For I have nothing left on earth  
all I have left is my Bones  
the only thing good was her birth  
now I'm here where there is no phones

I'm Glad you're happy for what you see  
I'm just an empty shell  
this is what you did to me  
I Really wish you well

Bloody Heart  
yes my heart did bleed  
you tore me apart  
because a warning I didn't heed

* * *

Everything seemed to be alright he lived a normal life once. It was a Stormy Georgian Night Joanna saw a man come to the door of the McCoy house, she knew it wasn't her daddy because he was away on a surgery so he could finish med school. She called her mommy and her mommy came to the door to see him. What happened next frightened her, she herself saw her mommy Kiss the strange man and when she did she ran upstairs to her room and cried. "Where's my Daddy what has that man done to him I want my Daddy back" She Cried tears rolling down her cheek. To really tell you the truth Joanna loved Leonard more than anything and she was a daddy's girl this had always made Jocelyn mad. Joanna grabbed a special rabbit from off of her bed this was her favorite because her father gave it to her when she was born. Other things she grabbed was her blanket and a photo album of her father when he was her age. Tears slid down her cheeks as she saw Leonard and hope he wasn't gone forever. She went into the closet and turned on the light sitting alone, hoping her mother wouldn't bother her.

Leonard was tired when he was driving home when he pulled up to the McCoy house he saw another car and was thinking Jocelyn was having one of her friends. It was when he saw Joanna Waving to him from her window crying that McCoy suspected something wasn't right. He quickly shut his door and ran up to her room to see if she was ok, when he got upstairs though he heard moaning from his and Jocelyn's room. There he saw her riding one of his friends from college Ernie Dickerson! He was appalled that she would cheat on him so he grabbed what little of his clothes he could find in the laundry room then ran to Joanna's room where he found her crying in the closet.** "DADDY! YOUR OK I THOUGHT MOMMY HAD YOU SENT AWAY I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN"** She cried jumping into Leonard's open arms he hugged her little body then grabbed a few items of clothing from her drawers then picked her up again with his and her stuff then ran out the door to his car he held his little Joanna tight letting her know no matter what her daddy always loved her.


	2. Cold tears Leonard's POV

Every heart has a Dark side  
Part 2  
Summary: So the last chapter we read was from Joanna's point of view while the poem was in her father's point of view now it's switched… This is the death sentence to McCoy's happiness and to Joanna's normal Childhood as he is taken from her. "God Damn Wife took the whole Damn Planet in the Divorce all I got left is my bones"

* * *

Cold Tears

These are my Cold tears  
showing I am sad  
these are my silent fears  
of all the things that's bad

He used to hold me tight  
protect me from the storm  
he used to kiss me goodnight  
Daddy always kept me warm

I wake up in reality  
to this lonely place  
you took my daddy from me  
and you sent him off to space!

For life is now very gruff  
you I can never forgive  
when I am old enough  
somewhere else I will live!

I will follow in his way  
I will bring him joy  
for I will find him again someday  
I am and always will be a McCoy

These are my cold tears  
showing I am sad  
these are my silent fears  
of all the things that's bad

* * *

Leonard had tried everything but the judge was on her side. "Court rules that full custody of Joanna McCoy is in favor of her mother, Leonard you will be able to see her on your Shore leaves and holidays on earth only" the judge said pounding down the gavel it was the death sentence his death sentence. Joanna Ran from her mother's grasp and clutched her father's long grey pant legs Crying her eyes out in fear. "Leonard I'm giving five minutes with her! Then she's coming with me" Jocelyn snapped as she walk out of the courtroom.

"Daddy don't leave me please don't leave me" She cried into his shoulder as he held her. "I can't Darlin I have to leave you physically but Jo-Jo Be strong your my little girl and my little southern bell I'll always be in your heart and you'll be able to see me again I promise" Leonard said almost in tears himself has his kisses his young daughter on the cheek then he saw Jocelyn and had to let his girl go. Joanna would have to go alone without her dad for some time but she never blamed him.

Now Leonard sat here in the ship yard in Atlanta looking through the fog to see a starship being born. "Nothing but a tin can that's for sure" He slurred as he sat on the bench by the gate. McCoy hadn't slept for three days now he was a pale as a ghost. He soon felt a hand on his right shoulder Looking up he saw a man in a Starfleet uniform an ashes gray Starfleet uniform. "Who…Who aarree you?" McCoy slurred half drunk. "I'm Captain Pike Leonard I know of your work at the hospital you used to work at, they had requested you join us at Starfleet" He said sitting next to the sad lonely doctor. "Why in the hell did they do that for?" McCoy asked more clearly this time. "Because son they believe you have the potential of being something more than ya are you'll have a new life up on a starship just like that one" Pike said pointing to the ship that was being built before them both. "Well I guess it beats sitting here and moping in misery" McCoy whispered. "Well if you're interested son meet me in the shuttle bay near down town Atlanta in three hours and I can get ya to the cadet Shuttle for the academy" Pike said leaving McCoy to sit and think about it. Life may never be the same but hell it was about to hopefully get a lot better.


End file.
